1 Year And 98 Days
by papaya.Jones
Summary: 1 year and 98 days. Altogether that's 463 days since Voldemort died. 11,112 hours since the war was finally over. A lot has changed during this period of time... Rating T for now!
**So to be absolutely clear... I don't own any of these characters, it is just the storyline that I have made up in my own head!**

 **Secondly, I am extremely un-sure as to if I should post this story, so please if you like this story's intro let me know and I will post the rest of the pages!**

1 year and 98 days. Altogether that's 463 days since Voldemort died. 11,112 hours since the war was finally over. A lot has changed during this period of time; Hogwarts was rebuilt and now thriving under the watchful eye of Minerva McGonagall, the Wizarding world is no longer under any large threats and the ministry of magic is now run by Kinsley Shacklebolt. Needless to say the after the war things got a lot better, people were no longer scared and life slowly began to fall back into place before you-know-who made his big return.

As for the golden trio, life after the war became nothing by ordinary, dealing with loss and grief, Ronald Weasley made the decision to help is older brother George in his successful joke shop after the death of Fred. His girlfriend Hermione Granger was the only one to choose to return to Hogwarts in order to complete her education and is currently preparing to start her new job in the ministry. And last but not least, Harry Potter joined the ministry of magic's Auror department and slowly climbing the ladder. Ron and Hermione are living together in a small apartment that is both close to Ron's job and a few miles away from where Harry is living alone in Grimmauld place, although Ron and Hermione spend more time there then at their own home. Harry didn't mind their company; it made him feel less alone and takes him away from his own self distractive thoughts.

"POTTER" Harry's boss's voice boomed into Harry's tiny office space. His voice was harsh and tough, very deep and always seems to sound angry, Harry has learnt that even if he isn't angry it will always sound like that. Harry had the pleasure of joining his boss at his home a few months ago and leant that the only time his voice became softer was for his wife of 35 years.

"Yes" he didn't even look up from his papers he was reading then signing.

"Have you seen the prophet today?" He threw a copy of the infamous Daily prophet onto Harry's desk.

"No. Why? What they saying this time John?" Harry answered with a huff and sat back in his chair to look at his company.

With a chuckle, John sat back into one of the chairs and replied to Harry. "Oh no boy, it's not about you!"

"Well that would be a first! So who is it about then?"

"Lucius Malfoy, you heard of him? Death Eater?"

"Yeah, I've heard of him, sons not much better, what about him?"

"Well they ruled against his least appeal for his release, you see he has been saying that he only did what he did because Voldy threaten his boy and wife. But what did he expect? With his track record I'm surprised they didn't sentence him for a dementors' kiss"

There was a long silence; Harry didn't really have much to contribute to the conversation, these days he didn't really think about the Malfoy family. He hasn't seen anyone from that family in almost 18 months, in fact the last time Harry thought about Draco Malfoy was when he read in the prophet that he had been released and the charges dropped because he was forced and influenced by his father, he also stated that he did what he did because he was afraid for his own life.

"Anyway what are you still doing here boy?" John looked at his watch "My God, it's almost seven. Beth will kill me"

"I just needed to finish these reports before the weekend, why don't you head off I can shut everything down for the night."

"Thanks Potter, but you really need to get out more, at your age I was all about chasing the girls, not working myself to death. Harry you fought for your life, just don't forget to live it!"

"I won't, now go! Send my love to Beth"

And once again Harry's attention was brought back to his desk. He picked up the prophet and flipped it over and pushed it to the side, so he could continue to read his reports. But once again his attention was diverted back to the folded piece of newspaper, his attention was focused on the little black and white photo in the corner of the Quidditch section, the caption read 'Is this the winning team for the British league cup?', quickly Harry picked up the paper and started to scan the article for the section that he was seeking.  
 _"And finally, a late addition to this year's team, after chaser Gail Thomas' injury ended her career during the friendly games, 5 months ago, it was common knowledge that the Harpies was in search of a new chaser. Well it was released yesterday that Ginny Weasley would be their new chaser, Gwenog Jones stated that she scouted Weasley at her last few games at Hogwarts after the headmistress Minerva McGonagall raved about Weasley's performance on the Quidditch pitch. Jones invited her to try-outs and training at the beginning of the year, which resulted in Weasley gaining a spot on the reserves time with the likely hood of very little play time, but this very lucky girl has been bumped up to chaser with some serious play time.  
When writing this article, I took it upon myself to do a little research on the newest Harpy... Ginny Weasley is indeed a very young player however this girl has quite the history, from a large family, youngest of seven and only girl, attended Hogwarts, where she played on her house team for four years and was captain during her last year. It is also been stated that Weasley, even though underage took part of the final battle at Hogwarts, just over a year ago. It was also documented that she, along with some friends during the war, headed the DA, a group of students who stood up/fought back against their teachers that supported You-know-who, this group was formed by Harry Potter himself, and it common knowledge that she is very close friends with the golden trio. I think it's safe to say that this young girl is more than meets the eye, maybe she is worth keeping an eye out for her in the future.  
Team manger has stated that "this year I believe is our strongest team, I regret that Thomas can no longer play but it was the right decision, we cannot risk her life for the sake of a cup. However I am impressed with our newest and youngest player Ginny Weasley, she brings fire and passion into our team and game, it's just what we need to win!"  
So do we believe that the Holyhead Harpies have it to win this year? Will the new girl live up to fans expectations? Will this be Jones' last season?_

Harry couldn't help but smile, Ginny was making a career for herself doing something she always wanted to do, and he remembered that she confessed to him that she wanted to play Quidditch after school, but thought it was a fantasy, just a dream. He couldn't help but feel slightly proud that she had made it. He hadn't seen Ginny since Easter, when the Weasley's had a large dinner, with the whole family because the girls were home from school. Even though Harry believed that after the battle, he and Ginny would be able to talk and maybe rekindle their lost love, time seemed to get away from them, and moments alone became impossible, and eventually when they did talk they both weren't in the right mind, and pushed each other away, well Harry pushed her away. He sometimes wished that he and Ginny did have more time; he still cares for her more than he cared to admit.

 **Okay, so that is a section from the first chapter if you like it let me know!**


End file.
